Please
by SSJ4Bakura
Summary: With a troubled past guiding his future, Bakura finds himself chasing after an incident that left him and his brother orphaned. A trip to Egypt will not only answer his past but create his future. (theifshipping, deathshipping, some mainshipping but with a nice twist) will try to update weekly
1. Out Of Time

"Bakura, take good care of your brother while I'm gone, Amane and I will only be an hour or so. Don't forget, it's your first day at a new school in a week and I don't want you two gettinginto the habit staying up too late and sleeping the day away. I love you both."

As Bakura is making steak for him and a nice fish dinner for his brother he hears, "This just in" a Tv in the background blares as Ryou flips through the channels, but halts suddenly, "a major Hit Run just outside of Muto's Game Shop which has created this insane fire you see behind me". Bakura walks out and places Ryou's dinner on the table then halts, as if drawn to the tv. "It is unclear if anyone has survived this, we will stay on the scene until we find out more". Ryou drops the remote and breaks down hysterically as he recognizes the car, his moms beloved Mustang, it was Bankura's favorite type of car and with the black with red racing stripes on it making it very special to them, the memories it had held. Bakura drops his dinner and yells "Ryou stay home", as Muto's Game Shop was a few blocks away, but Ryou was already running out of the door in full hysterics. Bakura chases his brother at a full sprint trying to deny what he had saw on the news, pushing those thoughts into the back of his head while trying to catch Ryou.

Ryou sees the raging fire from a block away, the buildings surrounding the accident are all illuminated, as if it were daytime. There is a large crowd of people on the sidewalks across the game shop. Police have the area blocked off and fire fighters are trying to subdue the fire. Ryou quickly shoves people aside, not caring for mannerism like he usually does, and freezes. Bakura finally gets to this scene and calls out for Ryou, shoving people aside, this not so uncommon for Bakura as he does not care as much for manners as his younger brother. He spots his brothers unmistakable white and tamed hair and rushes up to him, as he puts a hand on his shoulder,

Ryou quickly turns around and cries into his shoulder. Holding him, he looks at the scene as the fire gets put out and they try to open the door. They find a middle-aged woman and a young girl,dead. Bakura, refusing to believe this jumps the barricade and rushes to the two stretchers beingbrought to the Ambulance, he heard people yelling at him and a hand being put on his shoulder, which he responded with a hard-right fist straight to his face. Ignoring everything other than the two stretches as he reaches them he lifts up the sheet only to see what he feared most, Amane dead, he dropped the sheets and felt his heart shatter. The Paramedics try to get him out of the way but he wont budge. He is frozen, his eyes widened and mouth open as he can't believe it.

Ryou and him are all alone; an officer pulls him aside and reunites him and Ryou, who is still in full hysterics. Bakura can only say "how did this happen; how can they be taken away!?"

The two, newly orphaned children are taken to the police station where they had been told what happened, Ryou only felt his heart sinking more and more as they went on, Bakura however, was holding onto every word as he needed answers, he was devastated but he tried to be strong for his brother. The police finally give him something he had been waiting for, an item left behind. It was a strange upside-down pyramid with an equally strange eye on the front of it, as if it were judging him, particularly his soul, he was looking at one of the 7 millennium items.

This was one of the items that caused his father to abandon them, he sought fortune rather than a family and was never around, they take money from his account he gets for "working" he sends the money and that's how they survive. The officer went to speak but before he could make a sentence Bakura cut him off "its late and we know nothing about this, id like to get my brother home". The man nodded and they went to walk out of the door but everything fades to white,

Bakura and Ryou are standing next to two graves while caskets are being lowered. Time seems to stand still, the two boys are just staring and as night approaches, they slowly and reluctantly make their way home. The city seems dead, no one around and street lights illuminate the side walk and Bakura stops dead in his track. Ryou looks at his older brother and asks "Are you okay 'Kura? What's wrong" Bakura only points and says "mom… Amane…" he begins to walk forward slowly and it turns into a run and as he gets closer he goes to embrace them but they fade away and he is back in his house. When he looks around he's in Ryou's room, as he moves closer he notices his brother writing a letter to his deceased sister about starting school and the friends he's going to make..."

Bakura shoots up in a cold sweat thinking about those memories, he looks at his phone which reads 0440. An hour before he has to wake up for his flight, he decides its best to stay up and stares at different pictures, 7 different gold items that will insure that he gets the answers thathe needs. Ryou softly knocks and opens his door, "Kura, are you up?" Bakura gives him a sarcastic "No, I'm climbing Everest, its quite cold this time of year" Ryou rolls his eyes and comes in sits next to him, "Do you really have to go? I don't want this to take your life over, the past is the past, can't we move on, all of us move on?" Bakura sighs and responds "we've had this conversation many times, I have to do this and I will be okay, so quit worrying about me."

Ryou sunk his head but lifted it with a smile. "You better be, the time will fly and I have Yugi coming over today and we are going to work on figures for the game shop." Bakura laughs and says "you're such a nerd". Ryou jumps up and says "yes I am now do you want breakfast or should I just throw it away." Although he wasn't hungry Bakura smiled and followed his brother to the kitchen ready to begin this trip ahead of him.

 **A/N this is my first story and I would love any and all feedback. Thank you**


	2. So Far Away

So Far Away

Once downstairs Bakura found that the table had his favorite burger and fries were overflowing his plate. He found Ryou looking more and more restless as the time for his departure began to slowly creep up. About half way through his burger, Ryou finally speaks up "Kura... you will return... wont you?". Bakura, setting down his burger and faces his brother "yes Ryou, like I said, it'll only be for a few days and if you stop worrying and be a good boy ill bring you back something". Ryou now having an annoyed look on his faces rolls his eyes and says, "I'm not a child Kura, I'm an adult with my own job" he then smiles and looks over "Butttt, if you happen across anything that would look good as figures for my game I can't stop you". The brothers share a short laugh before a knock on the door catches their attention, they are shocked, for someone to be knocking at 0600 is unheard of. "People are actually up before 11 on purpose?" Bakura says with a serious face "Not everyone stays up late and sleeps the day away like you do, but this is strange who could that be?" Ryou replies while heading to see who is at the door. With Bakura finishing his meal he hears "oh good, I didn't miss you guys leaving yet" Bakura turns to see Ryou's Coworker coming into the living room. "Damnit Muto, what is it you want with Ryou now, you can go have your fun time after I get dropped off" There stood a short man with a very wild hairstyle that doesn't seem to bring enough attention to him as it should. Ryou, with a now red face, smacks his brother on the head and says "That is no way to treat Yugi, apologize right now" Bakura only chuckles because he knows he hit a nerve " No no, its okay, actually I'm here to see if you'd like company dropping off your brother, it's a bit of a trip to the airport and I figured you didn't sleep at all last night." Ryou with a smile replies "I would absolutely love that!" his face lights up "We can talk about the new figure designs and game ideas on the way there, this is so perfect". Bakura stands up and walks upstairs to get his stuff while his brother nerds out, he grabs his necklace and headphones as those will now be very important. With his luggage now in the car he sits in the back as not to be disturbed by this conversation that very well could bore him to death.

With Bakura lost in his song he feels a poke on his leg and takes off his headphones annoyed already, "What" Yugi turns back and says "Bakura, why Egypt, I never imagined you for the traveling type. "It's none of your concern, all you have to know is ill be gone a few days, does that satisfy your question" and puts his headphones back on. Ryou says "I'm sorry he's such a jerk, it grows on you after awhile and it gets easier" while giving a fake laugh. Yugi says "This trip must be important then, what made him want to go?" Ryou now looking depressed as if searching for the right words to say comes up with "just his personal reasons, this is something he feels like he has to do, I wish he wouldn't but he's my brother and I will support him wherever he goes… as long as he brings back a present for me" They both start to laugh and discuss their new ideas and the music couldn't drown out their conversation enough, soon enough they arrive to a hanger where they are directed to park. They all get out of the car and Bakura checks his phone "can't people do flights after 1100 it's too much to wake up before then as is, now I have to interact with people, can this day get any shittier?" " Come now Bakura, the morning flight is so beautiful and it is a free trip so do try to enjoy it" Bakura glare over to see the one and only Maximillion Pegasus walking closer until he's right in front of him " I'm so glad you accepted my offer to take you" " you doing this out of the kindness of your heart doesn't sound right, what is it you really want" Bakura asks as if irritated. "The plane ride will explain everything" suddenly Bakura feels two people run up behind him and he turns to see his brother and Yugi staring and in awe over whose standing in front of them, "You're... Maximillion Pegasus… Head of Industrial Illusions …" Ryou says nervous and a little too excited " Pleasure to meet you two, oh, Bakura you never mentioned you had a brother" he replied, "I never saw the need to get him involved, business is business and I like to get to the point" Bakura says as he's greeted with a smack, "You're friends with Mr. Pegasus and you never told me!? This is a dream come true for me, and you denied me that until now?" Pegasus chuckles and says, "so you're a fan of my work?" Ryou and Yugi push Bakura aside and nod furiously "we work at a game shop where we try and design games like you do, we are working on a new on now and we are hoping it'll be something phenomenal like all of yours are" " When you finish this game id love to see how it's played, I always enjoy a nice game and with new people nonetheless. When you're finished come to my Building and we can see how it is." Ryou and Yugi unable to move are frozen with happiness, Bakura waves a hand in front of their eyes, "great, you broke my brother and his friend" he chuckles "at least I'll be gone before they snap out of it." Bakura walks to the plane after getting his luggage situated and sits on a private jet waiting for Pegasus to get on, he takes a seat across from Bakura so they're facing each other. They soon take off and once they reach cruising altitude Bakura finally asks " so what was this really about when we met I figured you would have been mad not generous so spill it" Pegasus laughed, "it's not every day that someone has that around your neck we must talk about that" changing the subject quickly "and I figured with your past this would be the most helpful and you would definitely agree. It must've been rough watching your brother write to you sister and that moment changing you" Shocked at the last part Bakura questions it, but before he can mutter a work Pegasus says "yes you do not know what your necklace truly is , but it actually chose you, that necklace of yours is from Egypt with a very dark past, you have the Millennium ring. Yes, it chose you, even though you stole it." Bakura finally cut him off, "how in the bloody hell do you know that, how the fuck do you know about that night?" He pulls back out of his face and reveals an eye that's gold and has the same eye as his necklace does. "ever since you lost your mother you've been searching for answers as to who did it, like I said when we first met, your answers will be reveled here, you'll find everything you want and then some, each item holds a special power to it, it will only respond to the person its chosen. As for Egypt your answers can be found in the chambers of the Tomb Keepers on the Tablet of Lost Memories." He then sat back and enjoyed a nice glass of Champaign and relaxed, Bakura went to speak but was interrupted, "I cannot answer anymore, the rest is your adventure" the flight attendant came out with Bankura's meal and Pegasus excused himself to the cockpit. No matter how much Bakura tried to get more out of him the answer was the same, he looked at his necklace and wondered about it for a few moments then turned his attention to his steak and dug in. Once they landed Bakura got his things and headed towards his hotel to unpack and relax.

As Bakura is walking through town he notices the many food and trade stands, it's very odd to him as he is used to a burger joint or coffee shop on every corner. He is approached by a young man who is trying to talk to him, he however cannot speak English so Bakura is just standing there looking at him then he turns and grabs another man who's trying to steal from his bag " did you really think the oldest trick in the book would work on me" as he says this he throws the man into his accomplice and they run away, he continues to the hotel he realizes that people are staring at him, as if they fear him, which he doesn't mind, he actually prefers it this way. Bakura hates people, people do nothing but screw you over and blame you when they fail, its better to keep life to him and his brother, That's what its been like since his mom and sister passed, its not been an easy life for him, having to steal to survive and take care of his brother, Ryou looked up to him; although Bakura was cold and heartless he wasn't always like this, he used to love going out and being with his mom and being the big brother his sister looked up to, but, after they died it changed him, it made him mad at the world, he swore that he wouldn't let anyone close, and with his dad abandoning them he knew that he couldn't trust anyone except for Ryou. His younger brother was his everything, he dropped out of school, so he could "work" he loved his work, but it worried his brother too much, so he tried to keep it as an occasional thing. Being the "Thief King" has its rewards. It was all he knew how to do so he became the best at it. He even impressed the great Seta Kaiba and knew him on a personal level, if Kaiba has issues with competitors and Bakura made sure to take care of anything he was hired to do.

When he finally arrived at the hotel he checks in and gets to his room and unpacks, still wondering what Pegasus wanted out of him, why was it so important that he helped out and give him all this information for nothing, if there's one thing Bakura knew it was to never sign a blank check and this is unfortunately turning out to be this way. With Ryou now known it has become a weak point to him, he would do anything to protect Ryou, but hopefully it wouldn't be that way and Pegasus is just crazy and lonely, only time will tell as he shrugs it off and focus on the here and now. With everything unpacked he finds himself hungry and wanting to drink a little to relax more, he leaves his hotel and starts to wander the streets for a good place to grab a bite when suddenly, he is pushed aside by those two men that tried to steal from him, they stop him, "being out at night just isn't lucky, you might get hurt out here" Bakura starts to laugh and replies "this is perfect, I might as well work up a nice appetite by cutting you open and watching your intestines spill on the floor". The men seem disturbed "they never said he was a sadistic fuck" one man says and out from the shadows comes two more men, only this time Bakura recognizes the voices. "Look at what we found Rex, if it isn't our old friend Bakura and my necklace, so glad you could return it to me." The other replies "so nice of you to deliver it to us and now we finally have the chance to repay you for it, would you want your legs broken or your arms?" Bakura sighs "not again, don't you two ever learn that you can't best me, its more annoying than anything else, you are both worms and you should go back to Japan before your sent back in a body bag". This causes laughter and Bakura wanted to humor them, "what's so funny?" From behind Bakura he heard a new man's voice say, "Its just what you said, see I don't like when people steal from me, Rex and Weevil work for me. You have something of mine and I demand it back.". Bakura turns to see a tall man with blue hair and two different colored eyes staring him down. "And you are?" "My name is no concern to you, you won't live long enough for it to do you any well" as he finishes he charges Bakura with a knife, it grazes his arm as he jumps out of the way "he's fast" thought Bakura, " a five on one really isn't my type of party" he quickly runs down the alley climbing up to the roof from the dumpster and rushes down the line of buildings, he looks back to see the blue haired man on the roof a few houses back and the goons on the ground, he notices an old warehouse a few buildings down and sets his eyes on losing them there.

With the men following it won't be the easiest thing, Bakura was the thief King so stealth is his specialty. Dropping down he hides in an old crate, "this will get them off my tail for a little bit" he watches as they run down different alleys to find him "now's my chance" he dashes to the warehouse and picks the lock of a back door, slips in and locks it again. As he's making his way through the place he sees mostly old boxes, it was a decent sized place, not very tall but it was very long, just rows and rows of boxes, he then make his way to a room where he sees blankets and food, "someone's else is here" he thought "hopefully I can just wait this out a little longer and ditch this place before they get back". A few mins pass and Bakura hears someone enter, he hides behind some boxes close to the "bedroom" and hopes its not the men chasing after him, he hears a lot of rattling as if the person was wearing an excessive amount of jewelry. He watches this person closely, but they are robed, its only till thy enter the room do they take the robe off that Bakura sneaks around to get closer look. He notices a very tan man with a purple tank top and leather pants on, he goes to slip away when something catches his eyes, he notices a rod with the same eye as his necklace, he grabs at it and it seems to be pointing at this man. "what could his mean" he says aloud not realizing that he wasn't thinking anymore, the man jumps up and says, "Go away, I told you I'm never coming back, you'll have to kill me if you want me to ever step foot there?" "damnit, me and my big mouth" thought Bakura, he sighs and comes around into the room, the man gave a sigh of relief but now is staring at the white-haired an in front of him, only to stop at his necklace. "Where did you get that?" the man asks and Bakura replies, "it just came to my possession one day, who the bloody hell are you" the man replies "I'm Marik Ishtar".

 **A/N I will be trying to put more chapters at this length in so sorry in advanced if they take some time, let me know what you all think**


End file.
